My first Friend
by XDarkestAngelX
Summary: When some girls fall into the naruto world chaos go about.im not really good at summary and i never really had one for this one so plz read it.


1First ill give you info about them then story enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

name:Akira Suki(brightness beloved)(me:dont ask)

birthday:september 16(me:weird that's my friends birthday..one day behind Kakashi 0.0)

age:25

eyes:light purple with a tint of red

hair:silver hair down to midthigh

height:5'5(tell me if that's to short my family seems to have a curse on not good at measuring things--)

rank:jounin

village:moon star(again made up)

looks:I kind already gave it away so anyways and her head band is around waist.

personality:(also in info)she is very rude to people she doesnt know that are mean to her first.she is very sarcastic and always haves a comback so best if you dont pick a fight with her.she loves making people go insane and since were her students we do it to your cousins,uncles,ect.(you only do it to boys cause thats really fun to watch even the coolest boys go insane!go demon-sand(from another website) she is the one who comes up with them and if u know her or u are her im puttin them to use.plz dont killl me i just like the idea's!)

techniques:she can bend all element's with movement's or weapons like temari with her fan.

team:Hikari(student),Kaida(student),Reimei(student)

name:Hikari Megami(light goddess)

birthday:july 4(dont ask y i make it before there birthdays or after im just doin wat i feel like doin--U)

age:13

eyes:blue

hair:blue

height:5'1"(same height as reimei lol.read the flippin memo if do not know wat im talkin about)

rank:genin

village:moon star(sighagain made up)

looks:said it already-.-

personality:she is very shy around people she doesnt know and does the finger and stuttering thing hinata does but a little bit worse.she doesnt talk much and usually keeps things to herself and about her past.(past shown later in series)she loves to swim,draw,paint,and music.she can also create music.(theres a surprise in story)

techniques:as said in info she can bend water and air.the only weapons she uses are kunais,shurikens,all the basic ninja tools.

team:Kaida(teammate),Reimei(teammate),Akira-sensei(teacher)

name:Kaida Yuri(little dragon lily)

birthday:may 12

age:13

eyes:black

hair:blood red

height:5'1"

rank:genin

village:moon star(sighthis is gettin old!it is made up damn!)

looks:said it already-.-

personality:she is very loud and rude and can be a pain in the ass sometimes.she doesnt like it when Reimei corrects somethin she does wrong which seems like everything she does is wrong.she likes sports and can beat up anybody.when she was in 2nd grade she beat the crap out of some 8th grader and sent him to the hospital.she is a great dancer and makes out different moves.(again a nother spoiler coming up in series!)

techniques:she can bend fire and lightning and uses basic ninja weapons.

team:Reimei(teammate),Hikari(teammate),Akira-sensei(teacher)

name:Reimei Tenshi(twilight Angel)  
birthday:january 16th  
age:14 (im going to make gaara 14 too)  
eyes:brown  
hair:brunette hair to neck  
height:4'8"  
rank:genin  
village:moon star(made up)  
looks:you wear a short,sleeveless orange kimono that shows some cleavelege witch is covered  
with a net under shirt(you know the shirt shikamaru wheres).you have on glove armor witch  
has armor on top of your hand and have a wrap(witch is green)arround them and stops an inch  
away from your elbows and the glove goes up to the bottom of your armpits.you have a dark  
orange sash that holds your kimono together and you wear your head band around your neck.  
you also have a sword strapped to your back and leggings starting at the middle thigh going  
to your ankels and blue ninja shoes.(the head band has a half moon like sailor moons except  
it's laying on it's side and has stars shaped into a giant star around the moon!)  
personality:you love children and you are nice to everyone.sometimes you can be pretty hyper  
and you get made easily.you can get annoying at times but you make alot of friends with your  
cuteness.you are great in battle and good with strategies and have never lost a fight.  
techniques:you control the wind and earth.when you use your sword you can make blades out of  
air.there are two blade attacks.one-dance of blades and two-tornado blade and you use your  
hands and feet to bend the earth.(from avatar i couldnt help my self I like earth bending)  
team:Hikari,(wears a blue kimono similiar to yours and can bend water and air,wears four head protecter around her arm and is very shy)Kaida,(is very loud and rude and can be a pain in the ass sometimes.she wears a red skirt and shirt that cuts just above her belly button and wears her for head protecter around her waist and can bend lightning and fire)and Akira-sensai( she bends all elements. she is very rude to people she doesnt know that are rude at first sight and sarcastic and is great and making people go insane)

"Great my life is ruined!"Kaida whined as she looked at her report card."I dont think it's that bad.Maybe you will do better next year."Hikari said in her quiet voice as she got closer to look at her friend's grades.

Today you guys just got your report cards and it was the end of the school year and that meant that everyone was invited to the hottest party's around.Except there was one little problem,everyone was invited to them except you guys.For some reason everyone picked on you but never started a fight in fear of your teacher giving them week's or month's of detention,so you three were somewhat of an outcast.You and your friend's were heading to your house to have fun since your parent's left for a business trip and wont be back and of course they made your teacher watch over you three.

When you three got to your house you went straight to the living room and waited for your teacher to get there."Yo,whens teach gettin here Rei?"Kaida said as she tossed a ball in the air."She said she would be here at 1 o' clock."you said not bothering to look up from your anime magazine."Dude-..""It's dudet you moron."you said calmly as you turned the page you were currently reading."Ok _dudet _it's past 1:30 and she's not here!"Kaida repeated really pissed that you always have to correct her.When you were about to say something the door bell rang."I'll get it."Hikari said as she put her color pencil's down and walked out of the living room.You heard some talking and then footsteps walking back into the room.

"Yo."Akira said as she walked in and took a seat next to you."YOU'RE LATE!!AGAIN!!!!!"you and Kaida yelled as you took your magazine and threw it at her head."WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!!!!!""THAT'S FOR BEING LATE FOR THE WHO KNOW'S HOW MANY TIME'S!!!!!!!"you screamed while Kaida just sat back drinking soda while Hikari watched from the sidelines."Can we just turn on naruto now?"Hikari suggested not wanting another fight to be brought up."That's a rockin idea!"Kaida siad as she turned on the tv.

Just as soon as you guys sat infront of the tv a giant black & purple portal opened up and you four were sucked in."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"you and your friend's screamed.

.:meanwhile:.

The board chose the following two.

Kankuro - Misumi Tsurugu

The battle was just about to begin when..."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"was heard and three people landed in the middle of the space.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!"Naruto yelled waving his arms in the air.The void was about to close when it opened again and out came another person landing on top of the other three.

back to your pov

You were just about to get up when someone else fell ontop of you.(since you were in the middle u got most of the weight.lol)"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU DUMB ASS!"you screamed and pushed who ever was on you off.You looked down at your friend's and saw them face first on the ground and so was your teacher.Since you could see them breathing you didnt worry if they were dead or not.You got up and brushed yourself off and smoothed your hair down.When you were going to put a strand of hair behind your ear you saw some one was watching you and couldnt believe your eyes!It was non other than Kankuro himself!"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I"you screamed witch starteled him and you backed up a little.

You looked around wildly at all the face's of the Naruto character's.OMFG!!!!!!what am i going to do!?But the real question is how did i get here!?This is so confusing.I'm not even sure if I'm asleep.Maybe i should poke Kankuro then i'll see if im dreaming.You walked forward very slowly and when you got a few feet away from him you reached up and poked his cheek.It was actually real and that's when you started flippin out.You backed up really fast almost falling over Kaida in the process.You stepped over Kaida and shook her to get up cause you knew she was going to want to see this.By then everyone in the room thought you were crazy because of the way you were acting.

"Kaida wake up!Wake up!"You yelled but she just rolled over.That's when you got pissed.You took in a breath,then screamed right in her ear.She shot right up and tried to punch you but you easily dodged it and ran over to Kankuro.You looked up at him and just stared at him and did your cuteness.In the background you could here Kaida yellin

her ass off and stomping toward's you.

"What the hell was that for!!"she yelled.You moved your arm,grabbed her chin withut looking away and forced her head to look at Kankuro."gaspHOLY SHIT IT'S KANKURO!"she yelled staring with wide eye's.He turned his vision to her only to be tackled by non other than...(annoyin u ppl is fun)Kaida.Kankuro made an "umph" sound when he hit the ground and Kaida was just ramblin on and on about how cool this was.Just then Hikari walked up to you and looked really shy and embarrassed and you knew why.Ever since season two of naruto came out she nearly fainted at the sight of Neji and the same was for you.When you saw Gaara you nearly had an heart attack because he was the hottest anime character you had seen and for some odd reason Kaida was flippin out about how hot Kankuro was.It was just the strangest thing,then again everyone thought you guys were weird.

Hikari whispered something in Kaida's ear to get her off of Kankuro who had a "WTF!?" look.Then Hikari came over to you and whispered,"Look at our clothes they changed and everyone is staring at us."You didnt know what she meant but looked down anyway's.Instead of your blue jeans,black shirt,and black minni boots you were wearin a ninja outfit and a headband.That's when one thought hit you hard.I..I-I'm in a ninja outfit,I fell out of a portal thingy,and...and...and what?That's when you also noticed another thing.If Kankuro is here and everyone else from the show...that would mean that..."Gaara."you said not even noticing you said that aloud.

"How do you know me and my brother?"Kankuro asked really confused and out of all the 4 of you Kaida had to answer."Are you kiddin we already know you!points at Temari and starts sayin everyones name'sThats Temari,Gaara,of course Kankuro,Dosu,Kin,Rock Lee,Gai-sensei,Neji,TenTen,Kakashi-sensei,Naruto,Sakura,Asuma-sensei,Ino,Shikamaru,Choji,Kurenai-sensei,Hinata,Kiba,Shino,Anko,Sarutobi,Ibiki,Kotetsu,Hayate,Baki,Misumi,Izumo and the ones that are not here are Sasuke

Uchiha,Kabuto,Yoroi,Zaku."Kaida finished with a and walked back over to Kankuro and glomped him,looked at everyone then yelled,"MINE!!!!!!!!!!ALL MINE!!!!!MINE DAMN!!!!!!!!!"You,Hikari,and everyone else looked like this:o0

Then you and Hikari shared a glance that said:_Should we do the samething?_Both of you nod at the same time and at the speed of lightning you were up the stairs standin in front of Gaara who had a look of surprise witch was quickly replaced with a look that said "What do you want?"You simply stare at him and you could tell that it was gettin on his nerve's and when he was least expecting it you pounced on him.(lol I like pouncing on my friends and stuff its fun!)

Hikari's pov

When Reimei and me shared a glance we knew what each other were thinking and I gave a slight nod to signal go.When I got infront of neji he was startled at first then gave me a cold glare but I completely ignored it and stared at him.Soon I got him confused because I was not doing anything.When he was off guard I pounced on him as I heard Reimei-chan doing the samething.Neji was was so off guard he was expecting me to or more like anything to pounce on him and stared at me wide eyed.The next thing I did he was not really ready for so he couldnt stop me.I reached for his headband,untied it and lifted it a little to see the curse mark.I had the same thing on my

forhead but was blue and completly covered by my bang's.I touched it slightly then moved my hand and lifted up my bangs so he could see it.I heard him gasp slightly and move his hand to touch it.While he was doing that I tied his headband back on and was about to get up when he grabbed my hip's to keep me from moving and then he asked in a whisper,"How did you get that?"

Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!What will happen next?find out next time on: My first Friend chapter 2!

Also if your waiting for Who am I? chapter 2 you'll have to wait because my friend might come for a sleepover.She hasnt showed up yet-.- well anyways I also might add 2 more story's lol or 3 I got a lot of them already written down so yeah whatever.plz R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S.oh yeah forgot to say that Hikari doesnt stammer around you guys and your teacher(a.k.a. akira).lol im forgetting everything today AND i just remembered that hikari has blue hair to the middle of her back and is put up by a clip. Kaida has red hair to her chin.


End file.
